best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Something in Your Mouth" By Nickelback
"Something in Your Mouth" is the second single and first promotional single released from Canadian rock band Nickelback's sixth studio album Dark Horse. The song was released as a digital download to the US iTunes Store on October 28, 2008. The song is much heavier than the first single "Gotta Be Somebody", and more like the rest of the album. It was officially released as the second single to rock radio only on December 15, 2008. Lyrics Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body They say it's over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene If Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before your holler, come on Pretty little lady with the pretty pink thong Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along Your ripping up the dance floor honey (You naughty women) You shake your a** around for everyone (Your such a mover) I love the way you dance with anybody (The way you swing) And tease them all by sucking on your thumb Your so much cooler when you never pull it out 'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth Crafty little lip tricks Tattoos on her left hip She bending as your spending There's no ending it so baby come on Dressed up like a princess Bettin' that her skin smells better Than the scent of every flower in the desert, come on Pretty little lady with the pretty pink thong Every sugar daddy hittin' on her all night long Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along Your ripping up the dance floor honey (You naughty women) You shake your a** around for everyone (Your such a mover) I love the way you dance with anybody (The way you swing) And tease them all by sucking on your thumb Your so much cooler when you never pull it out 'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth She loves the night scene bar queen Was living for the fun taking over Every dance floor like shes the only one In the spotlight all night dissin' everyone And trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb Your so much cooler When you never pull it out So much cuter With something in your mouth Your ripping up the dance floor honey (You naughty women) You shake your a** around for everyone I love the way you dance with anybody (The way you swing) And tease them all by sucking on your thumb Your ripping up the dance floor honey (You naughty women) You shake that a** around for everyone (Your such a mover) I love the way you dance with anybody (The way you swing) And tease them all by sucking on your thumb Your so much cooler when you never pull it out 'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your Why It Rocks # Good production. # Good mixing. # Pretty rockin' instrumentals. # The use of the clap of horse hooves works well. # Good vocals. Bad Qualities # The lyrics aren't the best and are kinda gross. # The title is dumb. Category:Good songs that are hated Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:2000s Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Decent Songs Category:Good Songs From Bad Albums Category:Hard rock